Under the Mistletoe
by TheHerondaleGirl
Summary: Just a Christmas one-shot with some Jace and Clary romance. All human.


**Time for a random one-shot Christmas fanfic!**

**Hope ya guys like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

****I do not own the characters... Ms. Clare does.****

* * *

"Perfect," she said.

I turned around, and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a semi-tight silver dress that stopped above my knees. My hair was perfectly wavy. She had done my make up very simple, but elegant at the same time.

"Thank you so much, Izzy," I told her. I turned to face my best friend.

"Anything for you, Clary," she said, pulling me into a hug. "Who knows? Maybe you'll find 'Mr. Right' tonight."

I rolled my eyes at her comment, but obliged when she began dragging me out the door.

* * *

Two hours later, I stood alone at the Lightwoods' annual Christmas party. Izzy was with her boyfriend, Simon. Magnus was with Izzy's brother, Alec. Maia was dancing with her boyfriend, Jordan. It seemed like everyone was in a relationship but me.

I glanced to the front of the ballroom, near the doors. That's when our eyes met. A smile played across both of our lips, before I ran into his awaiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. We stood there, hugging each other, for a while before I broke our embrace.

"I've missed you so much, Jace," I say.

He smiles at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the balcony.

It was cold outside; I knew that for sure. But once Jace gave me his jacket, I was filled with his warmth. He pulled me over to the stone bench that was sitting before us. He sat down on one end; myself on the other. He never let go of my hand.

"So, how's the big shot lawyer doing?" I asked him, grinning.

Jace just stared into the night sky, rubbing my hand with his thumb. "Actually, I was just offered a job here," he said.

"That's why you came back?" I asked, turning my head towards him.

He finally looked into my eyes with his golden ones. "No. I came back because... I forgot to tell you something when I left."

I looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

Now, Jace grabbed both of my hands, and looked at me with caring eyes. "I've missed you, Clary," he said. "More than you could ever know."

"Jace, like I said, I missed you, too," I told him.

"There's more," he began. "Clary, I couldn't stand to be without you. I need you."

He stood up and pulled me up with him. Jace walked us over to the doorway, my hands still in his.

"I love you, Clary," he said.

I smiled up at him. "I've been wanting to hear you say that for years."

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded and laughed. Jace pulled me closer to him, so our bodies were flush against each other.

He glanced up, and then back down at me. "Oh look," he said, "mistletoe."

I looked up as well, and there, hanging on the doorway, was mistletoe.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I asked Jace.

"Maybe," he said smirking down at me.

"Well, in that case..." I tilted my head up, ready to meet his lips.

Jace began leaning down toward me, closing his eyes.

"Oh, and Jace?" He opened his eyes, which were looking at me curiously. "I love you, too," I said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and began kissing him passionately. I felt him smile against my mouth, which only made me smile.

Izzy was right. I did find Mr. Right.

* * *

**}Five Months Later{**

I took her for a walk in Central Park. She always loved the park in the spring.

I held her hand as we took in our surroundings. The trees were all green and lush with life. The smell of the freshly cut grass was overwhelming. The air was warm, with a slight breeze.

I turned to look at her. She was smiling; her read hair flowing behind her as she walked. Her green eyes were focused on the ground, but were full of joy. It was moments like these when I knew she was the one for me.

I stopped suddenly, causing Clary to look up at me with concern.

"What's wrong, Jace?" She asked me, still holding my hand.

I smiled at her, and, letting go of her hand, got on one knee. I reached inside my pocket to find the box that would change my life.

Clary's eyes were wide, and she was smiling.

"Clary... I know I tell you everyday, but...I love you. Nothing could ever change that. And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I looked into her green, excited eyes and asked the most important question of my life. "Will you marry me?" I opened the box containing the ring.

"Yes! Of course I will!"

I stood up, and took the ring out of my pocket. She gave me her hand, and I slid it on her ring finger.

Clary ran into my arms, and embraced me. "I love you so much, Jace," she told me.

I smiled against her hair. "I love you, too."

She pulled back from our hug, but only to crash her lips to mine. She kissed me passionately, and I didn't hold back.

Clary was finally mine.

* * *

**}Three Years Later{**

She was hovering over the small bed, watching her son sleep. His breaths were slow and even.

"Hey," a voice called to her.

She looked up and saw her husband, standing in the doorway of the two year old's room. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his own around her waist, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said.

"It's okay," she told him, used to his work taking all night.

"No, it's not okay. I should be here with you two." He pulled away and glanced at his sleeping son.

"You mean three," she told him, looking at him nervously.

"Three? You mean..."

"Yes," she interrupted,"I'm pregnant...again."

He looked at her with wide eyes, and for a moment, she thought he was unhappy. Then, he smiled at her, and kissed her.

She didn't hesitate. She kissed him back, until they both heard their son moving in his bed.

They both turned to look at him, expecting him to be awake, but only saw their sleeping angel.

"That was a close one," he whispered, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

She smiled, and laughed lightly.

This was her amazing family.

* * *

**}Eleven Months Later{**

Their two children were fast asleep; the three year old in his bed, and the newborn in her crib.

She sat alone on the couch, waiting for him. He said he would be home by midnight, but clearly, he wasn't as it was already two in the morning. The lights on the tree were still on, and she could easily see that some of ornaments were unbalanced. She stood and made her way over to the decorated tree.

She removed an ornament that was a framed picture of her wedding. She and her husband were kissing each other. She smiled at the memory, but placed the decoration back on the tree.

She moved to another picture ornament; one of herself, her husband, and their two children.

Their son had red hair, and gorgeous brown and gold flaked eyes. Their daughter had blonde hair, and deep green eyes.

Her husband had his eyes closed, and was kissing her cheek. His golden hair was tousled, yet perfect. She was laughing at his gesture, but her eyes were bright with excitement. He held their son in his lap, and she held their daughter in her arms.

If only he weren't stressed out, and at work all the time. Maybe things could go back to the way they were just months before.

A tear streamed down her face, so she brought a hand up to wipe it away. But someone else's thumb already brushed it away.

She placed the ornament back on the tree before turning around to his golden eyes.

"Hi," he said to her. He had his hands in his pockets, and looked a little nervous.

She managed a small smile before she turned away from her husband. She heard him sigh.

"You're late," she said, still not looking at him.

"I know." She heard him approach her, and then, a hand on her arm. His touch filled her with the warmth she had been missing. He carefully turned her around to face him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It broke his heart to know that he was the cause of her sadness.

"It's okay," she told him. "I'm used to it."

"I quit my job," he told her.

She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly filled with shock. "Why?"

"I can't stand to be away from my family anymore. I can't stand to be away from you," he told her.

She smiled up at him, her green eyes shining brightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck; his arms wrapping around her waist.

His eyes flicked to the ceiling above them. "I don't remember putting mistletoe up there..."

She looked up, and sure enough, there was mistletoe, dangling above their heads.

"You planned this, didn't you?" She asked him.

"Maybe," he said, grinning down at her.

She tilted her head up, and their lips met. They were both filled with the warmth they've always felt toward each other.

He drew back, but placed his forehead on hers. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled, her eyes still closed. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Was that not fluffy!?**

**Please review, and tell me what you think!**

**MERRY HOLIDAYS! ;)**


End file.
